Nem por cima do meu cadáver
by May Pattz
Summary: Edward ia se casar com Tânia,só no dia do casamento dos dois por acidente ela morre.Depois de um ano Edward conhece Bella a vidente que fala com mortos e eles se apaixonam,até que Tânia inconformada com o romance volta e tenta acabar com tudo.
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Tânia

Meu nome é Tânia,algumas pessoas me consideram histérica pelo meu jeito preocupado de ser,mas eu não sou .Bom hoje é o dia do meu casamento e estou super estressada, não é minha culpa se nasci com uma inteligência rara nesse mundo,hoje era pra ser o dia mais especial da minha vida,mas não esta sendo graças a essas pessoas sem inteligência que contratei para cuidar do meu casamento.

Já era a vigésima vez que explicava para aquela garçonetizinha como queria que o jantar fosse servido,eu sei que devem achar que devo estar exagerando,mas pessoas como ela devem mesmo explicando várias vezes sempre cometem um deslize ou simplesmente esquecem-se de fazer uma coisa essencial na hora mais especial que é o casamento.

Ao contrário de mim meu noivo Edward Cullen estava tranqüilo e ria de mim toda vez que ficava estressada pela futilidade dos funcionários, ele me pedia para ter paciência,o que estava sendo difícil ,pois ele não tinha que organizar as coisas,não tinha que cuidar do cardápio e se assegurar de que todos os convidados estariam sendo bem servidos na festa , e o mais essencial ele não teria que ficar rindo para aquela fubanzada e nem teria de estar magnífico naquele casamento.

Agora tenho mais um problema ,pois o homem da escultura de gelo me trouxe uma mulher esculpida ao invés de uma anja ,segundo ele diz anjos não tem asas e que eles assumem a forma humana no céu, agora eu me pergunto como um anjo não tem asas?Por isso falei que não iria pagar ,pois eu paguei para uma anja esculpida e não uma como isso piorar?

-Pare minhas orquídeas!-e o homem estava indo para cima dos meus bebês que custaram tão caros.

-Por favor, pare!-Bum!

Foi tudo o que escutei antes daquela estatua de gelo estúpido cair em cima de mim, e agora estou aqui num lugar onde não conheço todo branco sem paredes e com uma mulherzinha mal vestida na minha frente.

-O moçinha onde eu estou,e porque estou tão mal vestida?-disse olhando para meus trajes.

-Você está...-não deixei terminar.

-Cadê meu noivo,porque não estou no meu casamento?-perguntei ainda confusa.

-Não haverá mais casamento...-fiquei estática.

-Como assim não haverá mais casamento?Eu vou matar e depois processar aquele escultor,ou melhor que isso eu irei processar e depois matar ele – disse eu.

-Será pra você calar a boca será que você não percebeu que o lugar que você está não tem paredes e que você está andando em cima de nuvens?Hello minha filha você morreu!-Como assim eu morri?

-Me desculpe nunca agi assim antes.-disse a anja mal vestida.

-Mais como isso aconteceu?-antes de perguntar ela já havia sumido.

-O da fumaçinha volta aqui , eu preciso saber o que aconteceu!-disse que fechar a boca agora quem está virando fumaça sou não!

1ano depois...

Bella Pov.

Hoje eu tinha um jantar para organizar e tinha uma cliente que queria fazer comunicação com seu querido marido,sabe o que é mais difícil de conversar com mortos e que não muito dinheiro,por isso também tinha o emprego de Buffet.

eu quero que você pergunte para o meu marido se alguma vez ele já me traiu.-disse a .Vou ser sincera eu só ouvia gente morta quando eles tinham alguma coisa que os prendia na Terra,alguma coisa que não foi feita e ele queria fazer essas coisas.

-Bom,eu vejo um barco azul.-disse não tinha nada mais criativo para dizer.

-Mas,nós não tínhamos um barco e muito menos azul.-disse ela seguida pelo alarme de incêndio da minha casa.

-Espere um e instantinho eu já volto Srta Cope.- falei isso e sai correndo até a minha cozinha se é que depois do que Jake me fez podia chamar aquilo de cozinha.

A situação estava grave Jake estava todo sujo de farinha da cabeça aos pés literalmente, havia m olho de tomate para todos os lados e o molho havia queimado,nem quero pensar no que aconteceu com o frango.

-Jake só uma pergunta.-disse eu.

-Fala bicha.-disse ele levantando e pondo a mão na cintura.

-Eu te contratei pra me ajudar na cozinha,ou para você destruir ela?-perguntei rindo.

-Ain amiga você sabe que eu sou uma coisa de louco na cozinha.-disse ele se fazendo de ofendido.

-Jake já volto pra te ajudar .-disse e voltei para a sala.

-Bella será que podemos continuar?-disse .

-Infelizmente não minha querida,eu estou toda atolada .-disse guiando ela para a porta.

-Podemos marcar outro dia?-insistiu ela.

-Claro é só me ligar querida.- e mandei-a embora.

Bom algumas pessoas acham que toda a pessoa que se diz vidente é um charlatão,mas não é verdade desde os seis anos de idade tenho o dom de ver pessoas ,quer dizer espíritos,no começo minha mãe Renné ficou desesperada me mandou para vários psicólogos ,mas um dia decidiu me levar num centro espírita e descobriu que eu tenho o dom de conversar com espíritos.

Às vezes no meio da noite eles vinham me visitar para ajudar eles ,no começo eu fiquei muito assustada mais agora eu já me acostumei,agora pra mim eles são apenas pessoas desesperadas que precisam de ajuda.

-\\-

Acordei de manhã me lembrando da noite de ontem,eu nem sei por que eu ainda insisto em sair com esses caras que conheço na internet,mas fazer o que se não tenho sorte com homens e melhor aceitar e não entrar mais naquele site de relacionamento obscuro.

-Bells minha diva cheguei!-era Jake.

-Bom dia .-disse eu desanimada,pois sabia que ele iria fazer um interrogatório de como havia sido meu encontro.

-Eai como foi ontem com aquele corretor,qual era o nome dele mesmo ? Ah é Mike Newton!-disse Le todo animado pulando.

-Foi uma porcaria como todos os outros encontros que eu tive esse mês!-disse com raiva.

-Por que meu amor?-perguntou ele com carinho.

-Porque quando eu falei para ele que eu era vidente ele achou que já podia transar comigo!-falei incrédula.

-É obvio se você fala que é vidente ele obviamente acha que você já sabe o que ele quer com você,e era com certeza fazer sexo.-disse ele dando risada da minha desgraça.

-Será que eu nunca vou arranjar o cara certo Jake, disse sentando no colo dele.

Ding Dong...

**N/A:**OI!Gentem espero que gostem dessa fic deixem reviews pra mi m, se não gostarem não custa nada deixar um recadinho para a essa autora e abraços absolutos .

**Reviews plix ;***


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding Dong..._

-O trabalho me espera Jake!-disse eu me direcionando para a porta.

Como sempre outra mulher desesperada que quer falar com o seu marido no além, hoje seria mais um dia com muito trabalho tenho um Buffet para preparar e tenho a festa de noivado do meu pai, minha cabeça estava dando voltas ultimamente.

Melhor eu atender essa campanhia antes que a mulher que está esperando a consulta tenha um ataque histérico e comece a tocar a campanhia sem parar, o que sempre acontece.

-Boa tarde em que posso ajudá-la. -perguntei para a moça que encontrei na minha porta.

-Bom meu nome é Alice Cullen e eu vim aqui ver se você pode fazer uma consulta para o meu irmão. -disse a fadinha com cabelos pretos repicados.

-Claro quer entrar?-perguntei.

-Edward!-chamou ela.

Mãezinha do céu que homem era aquele, sabe aqueles caras que você só acredita que existem em filmes, meus deuses eu tenho um desses na minha frente nesse exato segundo, vocês acham que eu estou exagerando né? Mas não é mais pura verdade, bom vou descrever ele pra vocês babarem, ele tem cabelos acobreados totalmente bagunçados que da um charme total nele, olhos verdes pelo qual fiquei puramente fissurada e um corpo que meu Deus é tipo Jesus apaga luz!

-Oi eu sou o . -disse ele estendendo a mã fala onde é sua clínica que eu vou me consultar todo dia meu filho!

-Oi prazer eu sou a Bella, em que posso ajudar?-perguntei enquanto falava para eles entrarem.

-Bom a minha noiva morreu há um ano e eu queria saber se ela está bem, será que a senhorita poderia me ajudar?-perguntou ele.

-Edward eu vou deixar você conversando com a Bella, depois nós nos vemos. -disse sua irmã se encaminhando para a porta.

-Então você pode me ajudar?-perguntou ele.

-Claro, mais poderia ser outro dia estou muito atrapalhada hoje. -disse eu.

-Tudo bem eu te ligo. -disse ele vindo em minha direção e me dando um beijo na bochecha,se eu fosse inteligente teria virado o rosto e dado um beijo naquela boca eu sou burra!

-Tudo bem. -disse eu corando e o guiando até a porta.

-Até mais Bella. –disse ele virando e saindo.

Edward Pov.

Sabe eu até agora estou tentando entender, como aquela vidente conseguiu prender meu olhar naquele mar de chocolates. Ela é muito bonita e tem um brilho diferente nos olhos,um brilho da morte de Tânia nunca mais olhei uma mulher com esses olhos,quer dizer eu nunca olhei Tânia com esses olhos.

É melhor eu esquecer essa vidente, porque ela nunca vai querer nada com um veterinário, que ainda guarda as roupas da sua antiga noiva em seu apartamento, mas jogar as roupas da Tânia seria um grande avanço para a mudança chegar a minha vida e quem sabe então tentar arriscar uma paixão com a tão vidente que aprisionou meu coração.

-Alice como você entrou aqui?-perguntei quando vi a baixinha sentada no meu sofá.

-Eu usei aquela chave que você me deu. -disse ela totalmente inocente.

-Alice eu te dei aquela chave para emergência, e não para você ficar entrando no meu apartamento a hora que bem entender. -eu disse.

-Irmãozinho emergência para nós tem sinônimos diferentes. -disse ela dando risada.

-Você é terrível monstrinha, mas a que devo a honra da sua presença?-perguntei.

-Como foi à consulta?-perguntou ela.

-Não teve, eu vou ter que marcar para outro dia, matei sua curiosidade?-disse.

-Sim, bom eu vou ir para casa da mamãe e do papai, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. -disse ela.

-Alice ao contrário de você eu tenho que trabalhar e não só comprar roupas como você - dei risada.

-Tudo bem senhor que trabalha, já estou caindo fora. -disse ela abrindo a porta.

-Até mais baixinha. -disse só para irritá-la.

-Eu escutei isso, Zé Comeia. -disse ela falando meu apelido horrendo.

Lembro-me até hoje como recebi esse nome...

Flashback on*

Eu estava em mais uma daquelas tardes em que Alice e Emmett me forçam a brincar de esconde-esconde, eu tinha exatamente uns dez anos e estava tentando achar aqueles dois tontos que se embrenhavam no meio do mato.

Foi quando eu vi uma menina de cabelos castanhos meio arruivados, eu a achei a menina mais bonita que já havia visto e sem querer eu me distrai e não vi a coméia gigante que tinha na árvore, as abelhas começaram a me seguir. Depois daquele dia Emmett e Alice sempre zoam lembrando daquela cena deu correndo gritando par dentro de casa.

Flashback off*

Tomei um banho e depois segui para minha clinica, eu tinha uma paixão enorme por animais quando criança então decidi virar veterinário, confesso que não é fácil quando você perde algum você se sente destroçado e incapaz é pior coisa que alguém pode sentir, mas também a suas vantagens como, por exemplo, o carinho que você recebe dos animais quando os cura e o agradecimento de seus donos que pé a coisa mais gratificante na minha profissão.

Tânia Pov.

Eu estou ficando entediada nesse lugar é tudo tão branco e sem cor que chega a dar enjôo, sem falar nas roupas que na verdade eram trapos e não eram tão interessantes quanto às roupas que comprei em Paris na minha última viagem de excursão, quer dizer de compras para mim e para meus pais uma forma de eu aprender novas cultura.

Tem coisa mais tediosa do que ficar sentada esperando alguém em um corredor que não tem fim?Posso-te dizer que é eu preferia mil vezes ouvir Edward falam sobre seus museus preferidos e suas devidas obras.

-Finalmente, eu achei que iria demorar décadas o da fumacinha. -disse para a anja mal vestida.

-Meu nome é Bree e pare de me chamar de "o da fumacinha"-disse ela me imitando.

-Então quando poderei voltar para a minha vida?-perguntei.

-Bom acho que vou ter que desenhar pra você né?Você está morta!-disse ela irritada. Lembrete nunca irrite uma anja ela pode te deixar morrendo de medo!

-Isso eu já entendi, mas o que vai acontecer comigo agora?-perguntei.

-Bom você agora vai calar sua boca e me acompanhar até a sala do meu supervisor. -disse ela apontando para mim segui - lá.

-Sabe bem que seu supervisor poderia deixar eu te levar para dar uma repaginada, você é tão... sem graça.-disse a ela.

-Vai querer mais alguma coisa queridinha, que tal um chá?Acorda bruaca você não está mais no seu mundinho fútil!-disse Bree estressada.

-Talvez eu também tenha que pedir para ele me deixar te levar no SPA você está precisando Brenda.

Bree Pov.

Sabe eu geralmente sou uma anja muito calma mais essa Tânia está conseguindo me irritar, uma coisa muito difícil que nunca acontece quer dizer até agora. Ela só pode ter fumando ervas onde já se viu SPA?Francamente eu acho que ela deve ter saído de um daqueles filmes de patricinha tipo Meninas Malvadas, ela se parecia bastante com aquela loirinha líder do grupo das peruas (N/A: Gente eu não lembrei o nome da personagem: S).

S e eu não fosse uma anja ela já estaria sendo estapeada, o menina abusada ficar falando das minhas roupas e me chamando de sem graça?É o máximo de irritação que eu já sofri!

-Brenda será que você pode me arranjar roupas novas?- e ainda me chama pelo nome errado.

-Primeiro meu nome não é Brenda, segundo não!-disse para ela.

-Brenda por que não?-perguntou ela me chamando pelo nome errado de novo.

-Vou te explicar direitinho meu nome é Bree, quer que eu soletre? B-R-E-E aprendeu agora ou vai quere que eu desenhe?-disse para ela.

-Aprendi. -disse ela balançando a cabeça concordando.

-Garota esperta, aprendeu direitinho. -disse apertando sua bochecha e sorrindo cínica.

Meus Deuses me de paciência.

N/A: Bom gente eu sei que demorei muito para postar, mais ta aê espero que vocês gostem. Esclarecendo uma coisa gente isso é uma história fictícia,portanto as coisas sobre o céu eu estou inventando,respeito todos os tipos de religião e se algumas de vocês ficarem ofendidas por favor me informem para que eu possa dar uma editada,minha intenção não é ofender ninguém nem suas religiõ-me se ofendi alguém,mas ou continuar a postar e bom vocês sabem o que lê de beijos e muito obrigada(o) por acompanharem a fic .*-*

Respondendo as reviews:

LinaFurtado: Flor que bom que você gostou principalmente pq eu adoro ler suas fics, bom prometo postar de novo muito em breve depende de como for minha primeira semanada de aula, mas obviamente irá dar tudo certo. Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic,espero que tenha gostado do capítulo também. ; *

Bruuh. ninha Cullen: Flor eu me inspirei nos meus amigos gays para a frase "Fala bicha" e o Jake vai ter um pouquinho de cada um deles,espero que você goste das demais frases que irão agradecer pelo seu carinho e por acompanhar minha fic.E pelo visto foi o Edward tudo de bom Cullen que estava tocando a campanhia. ; *

Ana Krol: Flor muito obrigada pelo seu carinho e por acompanhar as minhas fics, fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado afinal vc é uma das minhas fiéis leitoras. Bom milhares de beijos espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo. ; *

Bom minhas queridas eu vou falar que queria um Edward desse na minha vidinha rotineira, bom espero que vcs estejam ansiosas para o próximo capítulo pq ele vai ser de abalar *-*.

S e vcs gostaram dessa humilde fic deixe uma review pra mim, afinal eu não mordo só o Edward que tem o direito de fazer isso. Então aperte o botãozinho atraente e me deixe seu comentá de beijos MayPattz ;*


End file.
